My Lovely Little Guardian
by Blackace70
Summary: Imaginary Friends, beings created out of our minds for the purpose of being there for us whenever we felt alone. There's no shame in creating one, everyone did at one point during their childhood; and Yusei is no different. But what will the satellite teen do when he finds himself seeing his once fake friend, suddenly appearing before him in real life?


**Me: *Chuckling* Wait till she hears this. Hey Z-ONE!**

**Z-ONE: What is it?**

**Me: I finally got around to doing it.**

**Z-ONE: Doing what exactly?**

**Me: Why none other than writing a story starring you.**

**Z-ONE: **_***Excited* **_**Eh, REALLY?!**

**Me: **_***Nods* **_**and the best part is, you get to be with Yusei for the entire fanfiction.**

**Z-ONE: **_***Squeals and hugs me with her monstrous strength* **_**Thank you Ace, thank you so much!**

**Me: **_***Strained* **_**Hey no prob, now what do you say you do the disclaimer 'fore you snap me in half.**

**Z-ONE: **_***Let's go* **_**Right; Ace doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of their characters; just me. **_***Pouting* **_**though I wish he did own Hoshi, at least. That way I could be with him all the time.**

**Me: **_***Rolls eyes* **_**Enjoy the story**

**-X-**

"_SHE'S NOT STUPID, SHE IS REAL; YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT HER!" _

_Slamming the door to his room open and close, a young spiky raven-haired boy dove onto his bed, giving a muffled yell as he slammed his fist and feet all over. Exerting the remainder of all his energy, the young child quietly grabbed his pillow and held it closely to him, as if letting go of it would cause the thing to disappear. He clutched the pillow tightly as he let the tears he had been fighting back until now finally out._

"_Z-ONE is real" the boy cried into his pillow, his tears streaming down a lot more "Why can't everyone see that?"_

_Drifting off to sleep, the young boy had failed to a see a pair of amethyst colored eyes looking at him sadly. A silk smooth hand with slender fingers landed on his head slowly caressing the child's hair._

"_I am real, and I'm always here with you. My sweet little hoshi"_

_Yusei…Yusei…_

-X-

"YUSEI"

"Huh, wha-"

The marked signer snapped out of his daze to see everyone staring at him with mixed expressions. Leo had his cheeks puffed in annoyance "I said, the bottle landed on you, it's your turn."

"Oh…sorry"

It was late night in New Domino and the entire 5Ds (Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Carly, Bruno, Leo, and Luna) gang was currently hanging out inside the twins' condo apartment. To pass the time, Leo had suggested that they play Truth or Dare: spin the bottle version; the guys accepted the idea pretty well, the girls however took a bit of persuasion.

"Anyways, now that I've finally got your attention" Leo said annoyance gone "Truth or Dare?"

Yusei mused for a moment "Hm…seeing as how the last dare nearly required Crow to get a stomach pump-"

"It was worth it" interrupted the orange-haired man

"I'll have to choose truth."

"Aw, you're no fun." Leo whined "Anyway, my question for you would be: What's your most personal secret you've had since childhood?"

Save for Jack and Crow, everyone leaned in expectantly for their friend's answer. To them, Yusei was always a walking mystery to them, because of that it always made them wonder what his childhood was like. Jack and Crow would try and offer info on their friends however they can, but even they didn't have much to say; as close as they were, Yusei mainly kept things to himself in his younger days. Speaking of the raven-haired duelist; said man was slightly taken aback by the question. He closed his eyes and folded his arms in thought; unknowing that his actions goaded his friends to lean in even more.

"Hm, I…I" His friends leaned in closer "I…don't really have any secrets from my childhood that you don't know, or Jack and Crow haven't told you."

Hearing that, everyone deflated at the plain answer, somehow they weren't really surprised by that; it seemed like a typical Yusei answer to them.

"Are you sure about that Fudo?"

Yusei: …?

Everyone turned to look at a smug grinning Jack who had his arms folded across his chest "Because as I seem to recall, there was one little secret you kept to yourself that only a select few knew about." The violet pair of eyes stared down the spiky haired duelist "Isn't that right, Fudo?"

Yusei stared at Jack in shock while everyone looked at the blonde in surprised confusion before looking towards the teen in question. Yusei saw everyone staring at him before he folded his arms and looked away a pink tint appearing on his face

"W-When I was younger I used to have an imaginary friend that I played around with." He embarrassedly mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear "Her name was Z-ONE; happy now Jack."

The blonde grinned broadly "Very"

"Aw Yusei, there's nothing to be ashamed of, every kid has an imaginary child at one point in their life." Luna assured brightly "I mean even Leo still has an imaginary friend of his own now."

"Yeah" The green haired twin exclaimed before realizing what he agreed to "HEY!"

"And besides" Crow started "You're not the only who had an imaginary friend. Jack had and Imaginary friend of his own, right Atlas?"

"YOU LEAVE COMMANDER SNUGGLES OUT OF THIS HOGAN!"

Everyone laughed as the blonde turbo duelist went bright red in the face. Yusei smiled at the scene in front of him before letting out a chuckle himself while placing his hand on the bottle.

"Alright, Alright" He called out to everyone "We can make fun of Jack later we got a game to finish."

The whole gang nodded in agreement and continued on with their game, unaware that a pair of amethyst eyes were staring down at them the whole time

_-Fudo Residence: Yusei's Dream-_

_Walking around in a seemingly endless purple and black void, our satellite teen looked around the area wondering where he was or how he even ended up here_

"_Hello" He called out "Is anyone here?!"_

"_**Hoshi…my sweet little hoshi" **__A feminine voice said __**"I love you so very much."**_

"_Huh, who said that?!" Yusei asked/demanded as he frantically looked around _

"_**Always remember that I am real and that no one can tell you otherwise." **__Though Yusei couldn't see the person talking to him, he was pretty sure he could see the smile on her face __**"And know this, I'll always be here with you."**_

_Yusei was surprised by the disembodied voice's declaration. But his shock turned quickly into confusion at her statement_

"_What did it mean 'I'll always be there with you'?" _

_-Fudo Residence: Yusei's Bedroom-_

"Man, what a weird dream."

Early in the morning as the sun was rising, Yusei started to toss and turn around in his bed as slowly stirred from his sleep. He brought a hand to face trying to handle the remaining drowsiness while looking around his room, wincing slightly as the morning sunlight hit his room

"Man it's early, just what time is it?" He asked to himself while rubbing his eyes

"Uh, it's about 6:15." A female voice replied

"Huh, oh thanks"

"_*Giggle*_ No problem Hoshi"

Yusei's eyes snapped open as he turned to meet a pair of amethyst colored eyes gazing at him. Sitting up in his bed in shock, he saw a beautiful teenage girl possibly around the same age as him, with long raven black hair and golden highlights at the end; she was currently wearing Yusei's black shirt as makeshift pajama clothing.

The girl smiled happily towards Yusei while giving a small wave "Morning"

Yusei had only one response to that

"AHH!"

-X-

A little while later after Yusei had deprived his lungs of all the oxygen used to scream earlier, the marked teen walked out of the room and downstairs to the living room. All the while, the mysterious girl had been trailing close behind him like some sort of loyal puppy. Once downstairs, Yusei was sitting on his couch scratching the back of his head nervously, trying to stare at anything but the girl who was sitting in a kneeling position on the other side of the coffee table looking intently at him. There was an awkward silence between the two; Yusei tried his best to find something to say about this situation but nothing came to mind. Thankfully, the girl seemed to have sensed his distress and decided to speak up first

"I bet this is surprising to you."

Yusei snapped to attention as the girl spoke up making the purple eyed teen flush slightly seeing Yusei stare at her suddenly. She brushed her bang slightly to which Yusei noted, was a smooth sharp triangular bang that not only covered her left eye, it also covered most of the left side of her face and had a golden lightning bolt highlight design on it. The girl played with the end of her bang a bit as she continued on

"You're surprised to see me after all these years." The girl shuffled slightly in her kneeling position before looking at Yusei with surprising intensity "I know I haven't been around all these year, but from what I can tell you've grown up into wonderful young man. And now that I'm here, I can make up for lost time we've spent together."

If Yusei wasn't confused about who this girl was before, he was now. Not only did this girl seem to know who he was, apparently they had met sometime in the past. But just who exactly was she, she couldn't have been an old childhood friend from the orphanage, he would've remembered her upon first glance. Even if they met just once, Yusei was the type of person to never forget a face. It couldn't have been that cliché moment of her being his long lost sister either, though, as he thought about it; that possibility would definitely explain the close twin like resemblance between the both of them. But if that was the case, why show up now; or rather the better question would be: what separated them in the first place?

Yusei had been so deep in thought the whole time; he hadn't notice the girl climb on top of the coffee towards him. It wasn't until the girl was literally an inch from his face that he snapped out of his musings

"Gah, What the…!"

"Yusei…" The girl spoke quietly "If you don't remember me, then just say so. I won't get mad if you ask me who I am; in fact a part of me was kinda expecting you not to remember me."

Yusei had the decency to sport light blush on his cheeks, as an uneasy chuckle escaped his lips. He didn't know what felt sadder at the moment; the fact that the girl somehow knew him but he didn't know squat about her, or the fact that the said girl was able to call him out on what he had been thinking.

Finally after a brief moment, Yusei found himself speaking "Who…are you?"

The girl smiled "See, that's better" she stood up and jumped off the coffee table "As I said before, I'm not surprised you don't remember me, a bit saddened by that but it's to be expected. After all, you haven't spoken to me in over 11 years."

'_11 years?!' _Yusei thought surprised

"As for whom I am, it should be a bit easy for you to figure out, you know me better than anyone."

The raven haired teen looked confused "I do?"

The girl nodded "Yep, you did create me after all."

Create…what does she mean by- no… "It can't be…"

The girl had an elated look on her face when she suddenly started sprouting black dragon-like wings on her back and a black cat like tail. She flapped her wings as she started to hover above the ground.

"Z-ONE?!"

-X-

"_My, my, what is our little artist up to?"_

_Young six years old Yusei who had his attention deeply focused on a piece of paper, nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He turned around to see his foster mother Martha looking down at him with a warm smile on her face._

"_That's a lovely picture you're drawing." The elder woman stated "Care to tell me what it is?"_

_Grinning broadly, Yusei stopped whatever he had been drawing on the paper and showed it to Martha. On it was a girl who had purple eyes and black hair with gold streaks like Yusei's. _

"_Her name is Z-ONE." Yusei introduced "And she's my best friend."_

_Martha stared at the picture, her smile never leaving her face "Well, I must say, this is a very nice picture you drew of Z-ONE."_

_And she wasn't just saying that either. When it came to her orphanage, Martha's children always had various unique set of talents and for Yusei, his talents was drawing; whenever he wasn't entertaining himself with tinkering with machinery, he could always be found doodling in a sketchpad every now and then._

"_Z-ONE says thanks."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Martha looked from the paper slightly confused as she watched Yusei point to the space of air next to him "Z-ONE, she said thank you."_

_Martha was momentarily surprised by this but continued smiling nonetheless "Well then I stand by what I said, you look very pretty in this picture. And it's nice to meet you."_

_Yusei glanced to the side briefly "She said likewise"_

_The elder caretaker's smile turned mischievous "Oh and Z-ONE, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Yusei, I'm sure you know how much of a handful he can be."_

_The elderly woman laughed as the little 6 year old cheeks reddened "MARTHA!"_

-X-

"HOSHI, Breakfast is ready!"

Yusei snapped out of his daze to see Z-ONE coming from out of the kitchen with a tray in hand, sporting a loving grin on her face "I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it."

She set the tray down revealing the very appetizing looking meal "Ta-da, breakfast just the way you like it: Scramble eggs smothered in creamy cheese, crispy bacon and smoke sausages, a side of toast cut in half smeared with grape jelly, and a nice cool glass of 2% whole milk."

Yusei stared at the hearty meal in awe "Wow" he muttered "You got everything right on the dot."

Z-ONE giggled as she rubbed her nose "Of course, there's nothing regarding you Hoshi that I don't know."

Yusei gave a smile as he took the fork and stabbed the cheese covered eggs. Z-ONE stared at the scene intensely bringing her entwined hands in front of her mouth. Not that she didn't want to admit it, but this was actually the first time she cooked for her Hoshi, and she was quite worried that she had did a poor job. She swore her heart stopped for a moment when Yusei took the first bite. When Yusei didn't move or say anything except look down at the food, Z-ONE immediately deflated

'_The food isn't good, he hates it.' _She thought sadly _'And I had worked really hard on-'_

"Wow this is great!"

The purple eyed girl snapped her head up "Huh?"

The cat tailed girl watched as Yusei happily dug into his meal, like a little kid eating a giant slice of cake. Yusei brought more forkfuls of eggs into his mouth before stabbing a piece of sausage and popping it in as well

"This breakfast is great, really great." The tone in Yusei's voice made him sound like a grown child

Z-ONE brought her hands together, a hopeful expression etched on her face "Really?!"

The marked teen nodded "Really, this is truly amazing!"

The dark haired girl sighed in relief "Good, I was worried."

Yusei noticed as he was eating that Z-ONE's tail suddenly transformed from a cat's tail to a thin long tail, at the end of it was a big heart. Yusei was confused why that happened, but guessed that it was because of positive feedback she got from the breakfast. Yusei couldn't help but grin behind his glass of milk as he watched Z-ONE sway from side to side as her heart shaped tail swung happily in random directions.

_-A little while later_-

After breakfast, Yusei found himself back in the living room lounging lazily on the couch, watching a random television program. Z-ONE meanwhile was floating around, fully dressed, all over her hoshi's house. Z-ONE's outfit, could simply be considered as the female version of Yusei's clothes: she had on a black sports bra which posed as a makeshift shirt, on the left side was red markings similar to the one's on Yusei's shirt. Despite it looking small at first glance, it did well to support her deeply endowed chest; she had blue denim jeans and a pair of spaghetti strap high heels. Hanging on her tail was her own version of Yusei's coat, in which instead of being long sleeve it was actually short-sleeved.

While Yusei stared mundanely at the television, Z-ONE as floated towards him "Ne…ne, Hoshi"

"Huh?"

"Can we do something?"

Yusei looked over at his imaginary friend "What do you have in mind?"

Z-ONE fidgeted slightly as she turned her gaze towards the backyard entrance. Yusei followed her gaze and immediately knew what she wanted to do, for outside in his backyard was a built in pool. It had come with the property when Yusei had bought the house; and although he rarely used it, he still did a good job of maintaining and cleaning it. Just in case any of his friends had wanted to use it.

He looked backed and saw Z-ONE with a hopeful look on her face _'Well it is hot today…' _

"Sure, why not?"

-X-

"I swear if that man is in, he's going to be in a world of pain!"

Crow and Bruno could merely sigh or shake their heads as they watched their currently angry friend drive down the street at high speed while they followed at a more leisure pace. The destination they were headed for as well as the source for Jack's anger was none other Yusei's house. It all started when the three of them were at their apartment working on creating the engine, Bruno had tried to get in contact with Yusei only to find that the raven haired teen was not answering. After a few more failed attempts to reach him, the three residents within the apartment started growing becoming confused and a bit concerned, wondering why Yusei wasn't answering.

Well…Crow and Bruno were concerned, Jack well…for a lack of better words, he was pissed. Upon hearing Fudo's voicemail once more, he was already on his way to his runner. Fully intending on dragging the satellite man out of his house, and back to the apartment; because as he stated his reason oh so kindly:

"_If I have to force myself to make time and help out with building the engine; the least he could do is be here as well. After all __**HE IS**__ the one who said that we'd meet up today."_

Crow sighed at that memory, only Jack would blow up over a trivial matter like that. But, he had to admit, he was wondering why Yusei was a no show. The man was known for being punctual, sometimes occasionally being late once in and a while; and even then it's no longer than a few minutes.

During the whole time, Bruno brought his runner up next to Crow's "Think Jack will calm down when we get to Yusei's place?" he said lowly

"I have no idea." Crow shook his head "Though, at the rate Jack's driving, I don't think he'll make it to Yusei's house long enough for us to find out."

But contrary to Crow's assumption, Jack managed to maintain a leveled head for the rest of the way. Upon arriving the three men saw Akiza a bag in hand walking up the runway, Leo and Luna in tow with her, carrying bags as well. Crow called out to the three of them.

"Hey Akiza, Leo, Luna"

The rose-haired girl and twins looked around in confusion before noticing the very familiar duel runners approaching "Crow" The twins called back

Jack let out a low snort "Seems like the whole peanut gallery is here." He muttered

"What're you guys doing here?" Bruno asked dismounting his runner

"Well seeing as how it was a hot day today, the twin had wanted to hang out at Yusei's pool."

Jack stared at them "And you guys can't play in your pool because…"

"Maintenance" Luna replied simply "Our pool filter and chlorine system wasn't working, so it's off limits until we can get it fixed."

"Why are you guys here?" Leo asked parroting Bruno's question

"Well we had started working on our engine when-" Bruno started

"When that lazy bum satellite not only failed to show up to the apartment garage, he also was ignoring our phone calls as well!" Jack finished completely cutting off the blue haired man

Akiza and the twins stared blankly at the irate blonde "What?" was they simultaneous response

Crow pinched the bridge of his nose, his apparent irritation showing "What Jack had meant to say" he started "Was that while we were working, Yusei failed to show up to the garage. When he didn't answer his phone, we got a little concerned as was wondering what was going on."

Akiza looked at the twins who were sharing in her confusion as well. It was odd for Yusei not to answer his phone for no apparent reason, but even still "I'm sure he has a good reason as to why he's not answering."

Jack snorted again, this time a lot louder "Please, what could possibly be his reason that he couldn't take the time to answer his phone?"

Suddenly, as if it was to answer the blonde's question. The gang started hearing the sounds of a girl giggling emitting from behind Yusei's house. Confused everyone went around the side of the house and into the backyard…only to find the place practically empty. Everyone was thinking the same thought

'_Didn't we just hear a girl's voice just now?'_

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, in an explosion of water a dark haired girl with highlights seemingly to be near around Akiza's age, burst out of the pool's waterbed surface; clutching a water-gun in hand. Jack and everyone covered themselves from the splash; each of them having their own mental reactions

Jack: _What the Bloody Hell?!_

Akiza: _Who is that girl supposed to be?!_

Leo: _*Blush* Whoa_

Luna: _She's pretty_

Crow & Bruno: _HOT!_

The girl, having not noticed the unexpected guests, started calling out "Hoshi, where are you?" she sang, wading to an inflatable water bed and climbing on "The score's 6-5 with me in the lead and you have yet to make a move. One more minute und I win." She finished with an impressive mock German accent

Before anyone could contemplate on whom the heck was Hoshi supposed to be. Appearing from behind the lounge chair was Yusei wearing his black and red swimming trunks (Much to a certain red head's secret delight). The gang watched as the marked teen brought his hand to his mouth, snickering quietly as if to keep him from being seen. He crept to the poolside and entered discreetly. Sinking his head, there was a brief moment of silence before the unsuspecting girl let out a frightened scream as she was suddenly flipped over and into the water.

Yusei shot up to the surface laughing loudly "Hah, gotcha Z-ONE! That's an automatic five points, putting me at 10 to your 6; I win!"

Z-ONE resurfaced a few seconds later, coughing and spluttering water like crazy "HOSHI" she screamed glaring angrily/playfully at her creator "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Yusei's reply was a simply tongue-sticking towards his imaginary friend before swimming to the poolside, Z-ONE following hot on his tail. Exiting the pool quickly, Yusei rounded the pool, laughing to himself which immediately turned into a gasp as he brought himself to a skidding stop. Shocked and surprised on seeing the last people he expected to be here

"Guys?!"

Akiza finally finding her voice decided to speak for everyone "Yusei…w-who…?"

"Gotcha!" Yusei was caught off guard as Z-ONE wrapped her arms around his stomach "Gotcha now Hoshi, now you'll…get it?"

Z-ONE, finally noticing that they were other people, tilted her head to the side confused "Hoshi…"

"Yusei…" Akiza tried again, this time a lot serious in her tone

"Who is she/are they supposed to be?"

Yusei back and forth between both girls before scratching the back of his head nervously

'_Oh Boy'_

_End of Part 1_

**-X-**

**Me: And done!**

**Z-ONE: Aw, it's all done?!**

**Me: Well…at least part 1, part 2 is well under way.**

**Z-ONE: YAY!**

**Me: Be sure to fave, follow and/or leave kind reviews and tell me what you think. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Me & Z-ONE: See you next time ^_^**


End file.
